Harriet Reynolds
My 3rd Great Grandaunt '''Harriet Reynolds '''born about 1824 in Marylebone to Henry Reynolds and Mary Clarke. Harriet was baptised 18 April 1824 in St James, Paddington. Harriet married James Clack. They were married after banns in a religious ceremony on 24 October 1846 in St Mary, Paddington by John Wall Buckley, Curate, and witnessed by Samuel Harris and Sarah Reynolds (x mark). She lived in Church Place, Marylebone in 1846. Her daughter, Harriet Clack, was born in 1847 in Marylebone, and baptised 13 August 1847 in St Marylebone Christ Church. She lived in 19, Providence Place, Marylebone in 1847. Her son, Philip Clack, was born in 1849 in Marylebone, and baptised 5 August 1849 in St Marylebone Christ Church. She lived in 11, Providence Place, Marylebone in 1849. She lived in 11, Providence Place, Christ Church, Marylebone in 1851. Aged 27, of Middlesex. Living in the household of husband James Clack aged 27, Labourer, of Oxford, with daughter Harriett Clack aged 3, of Middlesex, son Philip Clack aged 1, of Middlesex, Robt Gale aged 45, widowed Shoemaker, of Salisbury, and his son Jno Gale aged 15, of Newbery, Berkshire. Her son, James Clack, was born about 1851 in Marylebone. Her daughter, Elizabeth Clack, was born in 1854 in Marylebone, and baptised 6 August 1854 in St Marylebone. She lived in 11, Providence Place, Marylebone in 1854. Her daughter, Keziah Clack, was born in 1855 in Marylebone, and baptised 7 September 1855 in St Marylebone. She lived in 11, Providence Place, Marylebone in 1855. Her son, Jessey Clack, was born in 26 November 1857 in Marylebone, and baptised 21 February 1858 in St Marylebone. She lived in 11, Providence Place, Marylebone in 1858. Her son, Francis Thomas Clack, was born in 1860 in Marylebone, and baptised 22 January 1860 in St Marylebone. She lived in 11, Providence Place, Marylebone in 1860. She lived in 11, Providence Place, Marylebone in 1861. Aged 39. Living in the household of husband Francis Clack aged 40, Wood Cutter, of Oxford, with daughter Harriet Clack aged 13, of Marylebone, son Phillipp Clack aged 11, of Marylebone, son James Clack aged 9, of Marylebone, daughter Elizabeth Clack aged 7, of Marylebone, daughter Eliza Keziah Clack aged 5, of Marylebone, son Jessie Clack aged 3, of Marylebone, and son Thomas Clack aged 1, of Marylebone. Her son, George Clack, was born in 1861 in Marylebone, and baptised 26 January 1862 in St Marylebone. She lived in 11, Providence Place, Marylebone in 1862. Her son, George, died in 1863 in Marylebone District. Her son, Job Clack, was born in 1864, and baptised 4 September 1864 in St Marylebone. She lived in 11, Providence Place, Marylebone in 1864. She lived in 32, Harrow Street, Marylebone in 1871. Aged 48, of Marylebone. Living in the household of husband James Clack aged 49, Wood Cutter, of Oxford, with daughter Eliza Keziah Clack aged 15, of Marylebone, daughter Elizabeth Clack aged 17, of Marylebone, son Jobediah Clack aged 7, of Marylebone, and son Thomas Clack aged 10, of Marylebone. She lived in 1, Harrow Street, Marylebone in 1881. She lived in 22, Capland Street, Marylebone in 1891. Aged 69, widow Living On Own Means, of Marylebone. Living with her: grandson Henry Clack aged 19, single Slater's Labourer, of Marylebone, grandson Philip Clack aged 8, Scholar, of Marylebone, and boarder George Bull aged 22, single Grocer's Assistant, of Marylebone. She lived in 24, Harrow Street, Marylebone in 1901. Aged 78, widow Own Means, of Marylebone. Living in the household of son-in-law Geo Campbell aged 54, Wood Cutter, of Marylebone, with daughter Harriet Campbell aged 53, of Marylebone, granddaughter Alice Campbell aged 21, single Dressmaker, of Marylebone, granddaughter Rose Campbell aged 17, single, of Marylebone, and grandson George Campbell aged 11, of Marylebone.